Arcane Institute
by Schattenlos
Summary: A School that is thought to be only a myth, An Ancient Institution that teaches one how to harness both light and darkness. A première school that has taught countless wizards and witches of the generation giving birth to legends like Merlin, Morgana, and the four founders of Hogwarts.


Title: The Arcane Institute of Magicks

Summary: Taken as a pupil by one of the professors of an ancient school that taught a person how to harness ones core.

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter & Naruto

* * *

Prologue

The Arcane Institute of Magicks has been the oldest institution that has taught how one properly hone and used ones magical core to the fullest in this school there is no distinction between light or dark long as one, can use and harness its power properly they taught it nonetheless to their students, to properly polish their skills in both branches.

Its said in old scriptures and books that Merlin, Morgana Le Faye and even the founders of Hogwarts were once student of this prestigious school hence the reason many pure blood families sought to enroll their sons/daughter/heir to this unique school. Aside from its history in producing outstanding witches and wizards of the generation the main reason its desired the most by ancient pure blood families for the school in which their children to enroll in.

Is that upon graduation the school gives out a magical artifact to the student as a sort of memento that he/she has succeeded in completing all the task and hurdles the professor of the esteem school dished out to them.

Destroying large forest and turning its once green lush areas into a desolate place uninhabitable for animals, summoning forth elemental spirits in aiding the summoner in his/her battles, this are but a few task a student in Arcane will face in the years as he/she got enrolled in the Institute.

A staff for Merlin that greatly amplify his magical energy giving him the ability to call forth tornados with a wave of his hand, using the fires of hell to sunder his enemies. It has also the ability to acts as a focus ensuring rituals that need finesse be performed splendidly.

A sword for Godric whose steel is crafted from a devils horn tempered in the depth of an active volcano and cooled down in the lake of which fairies and mermaids lived in. A sword that has the potential to vanquish all forms of evil, slaying those who dare threaten its owner, the uniqueness of it lies in its ability to fully integrate the power of those its slain further increasing its power.

A diadem for Rowena that gives the wearer immense knowledge giving him/her a strategical mind, Spells that can only be found in the archives of Arcane is inside the diadem giving its wearer the full capability of being on par with one of the Institutes own professors.

A cup for Helga that turns ordinary water into holy water, that which can be use to heal and cure any type of diseases due to its property, its water is also effective against creatures of the night one where upon contact a being blessed in darkness would feel as if on fire and lastly a Locket for Salazar one that acts as alike with Merlin's staff albeit on a smaller scale.

Due to this records that clearly explained the founders along with Merlin's heirloom its ability and linking it back to their school countless families tried earnestly to enroll their child on the première school only for their request be rejected down.

Unlike with the three other schools which, were established in later years, Arcane is strict on its enrollment system upon autumn each professor left the confines of the castle traveling the globe, going from civilized areas both rural and urban even to those untouched by civilization.

Finding a worthy child that has the potential when trained properly, each professor must find a pupil that they would mentor in the basics arts and testing them out to see if the child is worthy to enter the sacred institute.

Once deemed worthy each professor would then pass their knowledge in their respective forte and teaching the students that had pass the enrollment test and see how they would grow and bloom. Such is the way of Arcane, tradition that till this very day is being carried out.

* * *

Read and Review


End file.
